It will be possible to determine relative GH deficiency by comparing the 24 hr. GH profiles of older GH-deficient adults with pituitary disease with age-, sex- and body mass index-matched normal older adults. Using the sensitive chemiluminescence assay, GH will be measurable in all samples, allowing accurate comparisons of spontaneous GH release in these elderly populations. CORE LAB ONLY